Trust
by mirabutefangirl
Summary: Bella Swan a head strong girl unwillingly goes to stay with her father and step family. She hates her dad and only goes for the sake of her mother. Her parents divorce has made her immune to love. With her entry to Forks High will Edward Cullen be able to break those walls .
1. CHAPTER 1 : DREAMS

Authors Note

My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please review. ALL HUMAN!

…

CHAPTER 1.

BPOV [5 YEARS Old]

I walk home from school. Smiling as my cousin waves my cousin waves me goodbye.

A shattering noise comes from inside the house.

I run towards it and slam to the ground scraping my palms. Tears pool in my eyes.

"Mom."I croak.

"Let me go Charlie. I don't want to stay in this hellhole with you cheating on me."

My mothers voice slams into me.

The house is suddenly filled with shouts.

I walk in to a scene ill never forget. My mother tugging a luggage bag, her face tear streaked. My Dad is holding my mothers arm. His face absolutely blank of emotion.

Another figure in the background…Aunt Sue? Leah's mom? What is she doing here? Why is she not stopping her?

With a final tug my mother wrenches her hand and stumbles towards the doorway, only to stop when she sees me.

"Baby."

"Mom are we going somewhere?"

"Yes baby, mom and you are taking a vacation."

"Is, is Daddy coming?"

My mother's face becomes pained_.__ No he is not_.

"No he isn't sweetheart."

"But."

"No buts come let's leave."

My mother suddenly confident ,grabs my hand and walks forward. I turn my head to say goodbye to daddy , to tell him to stop her ,but I don't. Daddy's face is pained and he is holding Aunt Sue's hand.

I turn and we leave.

We rent a cab. Throughout the drive my mother remains quiet. Tears streaming down her face .I don't know what to do! So I leave her alone and administer my own needs.

_Why did daddy not stop her? Why was Aunt Sue there? Why did mom leave_?

I think back to the old house.

_Will I ever go back? And why did mom mean by cheating. My friend told me cheating is to peep into answers behind the teachers back. Did Daddy try to do that in a test? That's why mom is so angry. She's a teacher._

I smile at my thought. This is not so bad. We will go back. I let the happy thoughts take me to sleep.

I woke up in my grand pa's house. I know my

mother is downstairs as I can hear her. I creep downstairs to the doorway and see her. Bending over the dishes washing them. Her hands as red as her bloodshot eyes. I went over and began wiping the dishes to my best ability. My mom smiled at me and we confined to our work.

_My Daddy said silence was golden; it was .I comforted my mother as she comforted me._

_Wouldn't we go back? And why in the world was she working? Didn't grandpa have a maid? I looked at her face closely. The fierce determination from earlier was still present._

_I was a child but I think I was right when I know that we are not going back .I waited for her to say the magic words. I wanted to ask her what happened but her eyes were full of pain. Then I didn't ask her why and we did not go back…._


	2. CHAPTER 2: MY 17'TH B'DAY BASH

CHAPTER 2. BPOV

(12 years later)

PHEONIX

Bella's 17 B'day..

"Bella sweetheart its time to cut the cake ." Renee my mom is calling me.

Ugh

I told her I didn't want a birthday party but I agreed later. Better let her have this last joy from me. As I walk towards the kitchen the mirror to my side catches my pale face almost albino white. Brown limp hair. My ok so ok lips and the most important saved for the last, my eyes.

Tortured, independent, wary, untrusting, and sad. So sad.

I wrench my eyes away. No! I'm not sad, not sad for a man who made me and my mother cry tears of blood. With no sympathy.

No LOVE.

Close the box Bella I tell myself. There done. I stumble into the kitchen. Is it any surprising that form all my childhood capabilities, my inability to walk a flat surface without falling has accompanied me to my teens?

Rolling my eyes I turn my head towards an eccentric ,bright eyed woman. My mother. Renee.

Turn my head a little to the man by her side, a visibly amused and athletic looking man. My mothers husband. My stepfather. Phil.

I come forward to cut the cake. By now my nervousness is at its peak and I cant breathe. I cant even hold the knife steadily. Nevertheless I cut the cake and fee a little piece to my mother. No need to get her hyperactive and a large to Phil who expectedly devours it whole.

" Yes!" my mother squeals and claps her hands.

" Time for gifts!." She squeals again and I sigh.

" Mom did I not request you to refrain from spending money on me." I say irritated.

"Yes, yes you did but its your birthday and birthday means gifts." My mother sings / scold me.

I roll my eyes sensing that the battle has been lost.I make my way to the couch. My mother and Phil sit opposite to me.

Renee produces a brown package and my heart pangs a little. She works so much for me .I am tempted to hug her. Smiling I open my gift feigning excitement. Inside encased in a plastic blanket is a laptop. A new shiny laptop.

I look at her sharply no longer tempted or amused. " Mom." My warning tone sets her off.

" Come on Bella you need this. How are you going to study? You deserve this. After all how much can you work." She says with her cheeks burning red.

In response my own angry blush envelops my cheeks. "As much as needed, As much as you and I need." By now angry tears are threating to overwhelm me.

" Mom I don't understand why you wasted so much of money on me." A thought strikes me.

" You went and worked overnight to collect money for this. Right? Now I'm really crying.

"Bella, baby you shouldn't be hard on me. It is a birthday gift and its secondhand." I look at Renee's blush and her eyes .

"Seriously mom you are an even more worse liar then me." Her cheeks are blood red now. Phil comes to her rescue.

"Bella, your mother worked a lot for this. You shouldn't be hard on her." I am about to rebuke him but I stop. I guess now's the time.

"I know. I apologies for my outburst." My voice is calmer, quieter. I'm sorry I want to tell you something." By now Renee and Phil are also quite.

" I freaked out so much because I thought it was an unnecessary waste." Renee opens her mouth to protest but then stops.

" What I wanted to say was." I take a deep breath. " I am going to Forks."

To the place where it all started , and broke. To the place Where _he stays. To the place where my father and his family stays. To the place where it all changed and I changed, no got destroyed._

My life got destroyed. Even my mother looks pale. I gulp back the pain and stop the tears.

" I am going to Forks."


	3. Ch 3- AGONISING, REPUGNANT, REUNIO

**"Previously:** what i wanted to say was i am going to forks..where it all got /Previously: what i wanted to say was i am going to forks..where it all got destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>** 3 - **AGONISING, REPUGNANT, _REUNIONS_**

So... I wanted to go to a place where my life got destroyed. A place,of which mother and I had nightmares of. Swell, right? Did I mention I was a masochist? Well actions preceed words. But this I was not expecting...

Oh sorry I forgot to give my location update. Forks airport, Forks, USA, in front of my biological sperm donor aka father. Holy..never mind.

There stood Charlie. A man I had not seen for the last twelve years in body but met in my nightmares. He was wearing his old police uniform the one I am pretty sure he wore when I was younger. His features had aged, he had grown a mustache, he was leaning against his police car. Wow, real smooth I felt so honoured..

The reason I could continue with this monologue.. He had not seen meGranted, I was hiding behind a pillar. Well Bella, now or never right? never i was definitely goimg with never. I could always run to Los Vegas..

"Pull your shit together girl." I told myself.

Putting on those big girl panties I walked past the pillar. I am pretty sure this eventfull meeting called for some phenomenal weather change. You know, the blowing winds, rain, tumbling tumbleweed, what do I get ? Nothing.

Charles or Charlie Swan or Chief Swan as known to general population of small town Forks finally sighted me. His features turned to shock , surprise, confusion, remorse and love ?, poker face in seconds. He pulled himself upright and ran towards me. his hands enveloping me. Right buddy, this shit doesnt work with me I thought, standing absoultely like a statue.

" Woah, bells you look great. All grown up, huh? "

He said pulling away with a hint of wonder in his voice.

" Isabella " I clipped in my coldest business like voice.

" Huh? " he sort off grunted.

" I go with Isabella these days, sir " I responded with a poker face.

" yeah, sure.. Isabella " he responded with something akin to regret.

"And this conversation was over. I quickly walked to the car and sat inside. Charlie followed quickly with my luggage , turned up the engine and off we went.

"The journey was uneventful. Well mid way I did have to convince Charles not to pull a ticket on some loon in a silver volvo S6or who sped on the highway like it was a race track. Soon we were pulling into the street into a two storey house. Apparently his parents demise left Charlie with a big load of money. The house cream in colour, the lawn mowed and full of flowers. It was certainly better than the last one but I kept the praise to myself.

" Bella! " an excited voice called. It was a Seth. You know a cute, adorable, innocent teen even I couldn't hate, nor did I plan to.

" Seth! Its so nice to meet you dude " i cried as he crushed me in a hug.

" cant... Breathe. " I wheezed. Seriously the kids got muscle.

He immediately let me go.

" oops", he said and the benevolent lady I was I replied '' no problem "

During our exchange I hadn't noticed that the rest of the swan family, had surrounded the area. I looked up warily at them. Best to get it over with.

My gaze first met Leah, who was gazing back at me just as warily. Leah I remembered who was my step sister. Her lustrous hair flowing past her waist. Her beautiful oval shaped features, brown round eyes, red full lips and the curvaceous yet atheletic body that made her the epitome of quillete beauty.

She took a step forward and then another. She cocked her head seemingly deliberating her next action. I made it easy on the poor girl who once used to be a good friend.

" Hey Leah! Nice to meet you. " I said in a bright tone offering my hand

" Lovely to meet you too bells" She smiled sunshine at me and stepped forward taking my hand. She seemed to remember me well and did not broach a conversation with me again.

Finally I looked at the last person I wanted to see. Sue Swan, Charles wife, Seth and Leah's mother and my step mother by marriage. She was a beauty offcourse but I was wary off it. Leah had inherited her mothers long hair, quilette features, kind look in the eyes. She was beautiful, kind, benevolent, I hated her.

" Mrs. Swan" I greeted her cordially, coldly with a venom to rival a black widow spider' /As expected she flinched. Good I thought.

" Bella? " she asked questioning the venom in my voice probably expecting the love I had once showered on her unconditionally as a child. But i was not a child anymore and she was not the same lady. She was someone who had destroyed my life in her quest for second love. For all my tears and my mothers she and Charles were to blame and I, Isabella Dwyer was gonna remind her of it every day.

" Its Isabella for strangers Mrs. Swan " I said

She flinched as if pain. Lord woman! now she was feeling pain? After twelve years? Flet my temper rising.

I looked towards Charles. " I am tired sir and would prefer to rest now if its alright with you " I said keeping my manners in mind. And that was just how much i wished to interact with my step momI. hated them but I did not want them to question renees teachings so for her sake I kept a control on my temper.

Charles nodded and fifteen minutes later I was in my room surveying had lavender coloured walls,a cream brown desk, a tv, a lava lamp, a queen sized bed and an open balcony through glass doors. It was much mre than I had ever experienced. I loved the room. It was perfect./p

" I will leave you alone now " said Charles as he depisited my luggage./p

I nodded my head calmly and waited till he left. Then I plopped myself on the bed bouncing on it. After texting everyone on how I had reached hell safely. i lay down my bed and was drifting of to sleep when my phone beeped indicating I had received a message. br /With pure lethargy I picked up my phone.

Glad you are here bells. Meet you in school tomrrow before class? The message read it was a Forks number.

I smile and replied - cant wait to see you too tomorrow.

-All my love Izzy

Then i drifted off to sleep a smile on my lips for

* * *

><p><span>AUTHOR'<span> S NOTE

Muwaaahaaha evil laug

h soooo who was bella messaging, how did you like the chapter?what was wrong? Reviews please i will update only after 10 more reviews. Also I happen to be looking for a beta contact me if you were interested

ok i have been a complete douche but decided to finish this story realising how hypocritical it was of me to hate othe writers for not completing theirs but this will take a while. Hang in there guys. br

Namaste


End file.
